


Like a Bop-It but with Sam's Ass

by crowe (thordasgay)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Slapping, M/M, and a sweet makeout sesh, for my main frosty, you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thordasgay/pseuds/crowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe is an ass man, in the best way possible. Rafe is also an encouraging employer, in the best way possible. </p>
<p>Written in those two years Sam worked with Rafe.</p>
<p>I'm not good with titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bop-It but with Sam's Ass

It was surprising when Sam discovered it was Rafe who bailed him out of jail. Nate never had anything really nice to say about Rafe, so he assumed that he would have figured it out and passed the resentment on to Sam as well. That, and he sat in that jail cell for thirteen years, so anyone coming to bail him out was a surprise.

Rafe was still hung up over Avery’s treasure, unsurprisingly. The rich get richer, as the saying goes. So Rafe took Sam back to his fucking big, fucking expensive mansion, gave him a nice bed, a pack of cigarettes, slapped his ass and told him to get to work.

Literally. Slapped his ass.

The first time it happened, Sam wasn’t angry, but more embarrassed. Mainly because he liked it. A little too much. Sam was one hundred percent the ass slapper in a relationship, okay? Why does Rafe get to slap Sam’s ass and why, in God’s holy name, does he _enjoy_ it? So it was more of an identity crisis than a ‘hey you unsolicited ass slapper, stop that!’.

“Hey man! What the hell?” Sam turned around and looked at Rafe, who had stopped to smirk at Sam. Sam could feel his face turn bright red as his stomach stirred. The combination of the stinging on his ass plus that _stupid_ smug smirk put Sam in one helluva place. 

“I said, get to work,” The smirk was a full on grin as Rafe turned around to leave. Sam had to remember how to start breathing and act like a goddamn sensible human being again.

-

The second time was at a very unfortunate time. All Sam wanted was a beer.

Could a man not grab a beer out of a nice fridge without fear of having his ass slapped by his employer?

Of course, the good beer was in the back of the fridge as supplies were being drained in the long, stressful nights trying to find the next clue to the treasure. Sam bent over to reach for the beer and then felt a swift slap.  
Catching him off guard, Sam shot up like a bullet and hit his head on the top of the fridge. Sam could hear Rafe’s loud laughter from behind him and holding his head, he turned around to see Rafe doubled over from laughing so hard.

“Yeah, Rafe, I’m really glad you’re getting a kick out of this,” Sam scowled and touched his cold beer to the top of his head. Sam winced. 

“Okay…. Okay….” Rafe said, in between gasps for air. “I won’t do it while you’re in the fridge…” Rafe thought of the instance again and started laughing even harder. 

“Or you never do it again! That’s just a suggestion,” Sam groaned and leaned against the fridge, opening his beer. Rafe slowly calmed down and faced Sam.

“Oh no Sammy, now where’s the fun in that,” Rafe let out one last chuckle before turning around walking away to god knows where. Sam’s lower abdomen tightened. 

-

The next time, Sam caught Rafe before he could complete the act. Sam was looking at the books displayed before him on the table in Rafe’s library. Rafe wasn’t being particularly sneaky this time and looking back, Sam wondered if that was on purpose. 

The old books were strewn about but as soon as Sam heard footsteps behind them, he wasn’t reading a word of them, but rather waiting for the telltale signs of Rafe beginning to slap his ass. 

The floor creaked and Sam heard a rush of air. Much to Rafe’s surprise, Sam turned around and grabbed the man’s wrist before he could complete the action. 

Rafe’s face was covered in a mixture of shock and enjoyment.

“Oh Mr. Drake, I didn’t know we were at this level yet. I kind of like being held down,” Rafe had jokingly said things like this in the past, but this time it was different. This time Sam’s ass was on the line and he finally caught Rafe in his little _game_. That, and there was the stupid fucking smirk again. Sam rolled his eyes and realized the two men were a little close together and that they might as well have been holding hands and those sleepless nights weren’t for nothing, right Sam? Sam swallowed and stared at Rafe’s eyes before focusing on that smirk he’s seen too damn often. And then he kissed him.

Sam kissed Rafe, with Sam’s grip on Rafe’s wrist tightening ever so slightly and, to Sam’s chagrin, no pull away from Rafe. It was nice, that’s for sure. Rafe’s lips were slightly rough around the edges, but still felt nice against Sam’s. Rafe pressed into the kiss, wanting more, and Sam wanted to give him more, surprising even himself. Sam let go of Rafe’s wrist to wrap his arms around Rafe’s waist and deepen the kiss. He felt himself moan against Rafe’s mouth and then he felt it.

A swift slap to the ass. 

Sam pulled away quickly and stared at Rafe.

“Gotcha,” Rafe chuckled, lips swollen from their brief make-out session. Sam’s mouth was agape as he watched Rafe wink, turn around, and walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> for frosty.
> 
> hmu at enjorlas.com for any requests.


End file.
